1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating fasteners for joining metal board members and more particularly, to a floating fastener including a base member and a locking rod set consisting of a locking rod, a spring member, a limiter block and a knob, which facilitates mounting and dismounting without causing obstruction, and avoids missing of component parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screw members and pins are commonly used in our daily life to temporarily locking movable devices in position. For example, when moving a sliding box or a board member of a machine case to a predetermined position, a screw member or pin may be used to temporarily lock the sliding box or board member in position for allowing the user to perform certain tasks. Further, screw members and/or pins are intensively used in desk computers, notebook computers, industrial computers, workstations to detachably fasten board members together.
When fastening or unfastening a screw member or a pin, the user may be injured by the tip of the screw member or pin accidentally. Further, screw members and/or pins may be missed somewhere when removed from board members. Further, if different sizes of screw members and/or pins are stored in one same storage device or place, the user may have to spend a lot of time to pick up the desired size of screw members and/or pins from the storage device for application. Further, a special hand tool (screwdriver or spanner) must be used when mounting or dismounting screw members and/or pins, complicating the mounting or dismounting operation.